battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Leafy
Evil Leafy, recommended by MrOrange890, was one of the 30 recommended contestants and the secondary antagonist who could have been voted into the game in "The Reveal". Leafy's evil twin only received 34 votes, placing her 4th in voting and being sent into the Locker of Losers. Evil Leafy lost in voting to Nickel, Bomby and David. Of these three, David was the one to join the game with 102 votes. Dictionary has described her as a Leafy wannabe. She appears in Reveal Novum after being sent to the LOL as an icon for the "Staring Contest" text. She appears in the BFDIA 5b at the bottom. In Episode 25, Leafy was seen turning into Evil Leafy, but was stopped beforehand. Evil Leafy got 90 votes to join Battle for Dream Island Again, placing 48th in the voting. Evil Leafy is seen in the alternate cut, hiding behind the trees and making four cameos. In Episode 2, she started chasing Spongy, Book, and Ice Cube, eventually sinking into Spongy. In episode 3 of BFDIA, Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, it is shown that Spongy throws up Evil Leafy. He was not possessed nor captured by Evil Leafy, however, Gelatin comes to freeze her with his syringe and writes "First!!" on her back, ending the episode. In episode 4 of BFDIA, "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Evil Leafy once again sinks into a character, only this time, it is Flower, who was frozen by Gelatin. In "Get in the Van", Flower spit up Evil Leafy. It is possible that she might've eaten Flower in Get in the Van. The episode ended when Evil Leafy ate the FreeSmart van along with Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky starting the BFDIA 5b game. In "No More Snow", the FreeSmart team managed to escape Evil Leafy, and killed her by dropping a weight on her, along with Fries and Puffball. Trivia * She also appears as a cameo in Object Mayhem episode 2. * She's the one who can sink on Spongy and Flower. * Evil Leafy is actually Leafy, but red with an angry face. * She is one of four characters who isn't in the TLC/LOL despite not being in this season. ** The other three being Leafy, Flower, and Woody. ** She's the only non-original character with this achievement. ** As seen in No More Snow!, Bell, Grassy and 8-ball are also aren't in the LOL. ** Despite she have been sent to the LOL in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Evil Leafy managed to escape somehow and seen chasing the other contestants in the later episodes. * She, along with David and Dora, are the only contestants who can move without having to move their limbs. However, Evil Leafy is the only one in this category who didn't join BFDI(A) and because she teleports. * Evil Leafy is the only official evil form of a contestant. * As proven in Get Digging, Get in the Van, and No More Snow!, Evil Leafy has glitching abilities, explaining how she isn't in the TLC within the LOL anymore. * Evil Leafy appears to have the ability to enter the bodies of other objects that are immobile. * Evil Leafy has been froze 1 time, in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. * Evil Leafy is described by Dictionary as being a "Leafy Wannabe" * Out of all the non-contestant, non-host characters, she appeared the most. *When Evil Leafy teleports, what appears to be from "Remangine :the game:" is the start and end of level sound. *She is the only character in BFDI that can glitch. Gallery Category:Recommended Characters Category:Females Category:Silent Category:Recommended Characters that Failed to join. Category:Antagonists Category:Red Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:No Friend Category:Deceased Category:Evil Leafy Category:Freeze Juice Category:Non-Contestants Category:Can't Speak Words Category:Evil Category:Not In BFDIA Category:Not in BFDI Category:Leafy Category:Killer Category:Variations of Characters Category:Appeared on another object show Category:BFDIA Antagonists Category:Never Rejoined Category:Voiceless Category:Died Forever Category:Tomboys